Before the Wedding
by RedHeadedWoman91
Summary: It's the night before Bill and Fleur's wedding. There's nerves and preparations to deal with and Bill hardly sees Fleur all day. Instead he gets a letter, kidnapped and a stone. Sibling love is in the air.


At first when Bill woke up, he was a little confused as to why he was looking up at Fred and George's ceiling, despite the fact that he had been staying in the room for the past few weeks, and had now been joined by Charlie, who was nowhere to be seen. Probably hiding from their mother. Bill slowly stretched his muscles, wincing slightly, and pulled himself out of bed and looked out the window. From the window he could almost see the whole Weasley backyard and out to the fields that surrounded them. Bill would never say it out loud but he was glad to back in the Burrow, even though it was more crowded than ever. Bill could see Ginny and Hermione taking the washing off the line, both of them desperately trying to avoid Charlie and the twins who kept shooting spells at the washing and making it turn different colours. Bill had no idea why Hermione didn't stop them seeing as she was of age but then saw that she was doing something with her wand, behind her back. Bill smiled as he recognised the movements and then laughed as three of brothers fell to the floor clutching their suddenly immoveable legs. The two girls raced inside, laughing, getting away from the boys before they had a chance to remove the curse.

Bill pulled on some clean clothes and made his way downstairs to where his mother was cleaning up after breakfast. She had, however, left out a plate piled with food and, after a quick exchange of good morning's, Bill sat down and began to eat as Ginny and Hermione came in, arms full with a basket of newly white linen. Bill quickly helped them put the heavy baskets down and offered to help fold.

'Don't be stupid. We can manage. Besides you're getting married tomorrow.' Ginny said brightly.

'That doesn't stop me from helping you two.'

'Yes, but you are eating breakfast.' Hermione replied. Bill, very wisely, decided to accept this and allowed the girls to do it by themselves. Bill discretely watched Hermione out of the corner of his eye. He had never really spoken to her that much but he could easily see why Ron liked her so much. She was a very pretty girl, though in a very unassuming way. Almost as though she didn't notice her own beauty. The exact opposite of Ginny, Bill decided. Ginny knew she was beautiful because all of her brothers had told her so many times over the years. Ginny was also quite happy to flaunt her looks, knowing full well that her brothers didn't like it.

…

As the day progressed, Bill noticed that his four brothers kept talking quietly together whenever they had a chance and all Bill could do was hope that they weren't planning anything outlandish for the wedding the next day. Although knowing them as well as he did Bill knew that he would be incredibly disappointed if they didn't at least try something. He was very careful to not let on that he knew something was up and thankfully his mother made it easy for him. She kept everybody busy preparing for both the wedding the next day and Harry's birthday dinner that night. Bill and Fleur had been asked if they minded that Harry had a birthday party the night before their wedding, and of course neither of them did. Harry was an extension of the Weasley clan and Bill cared for him as much as he cared for his brothers.

'Hey, Bill,' Ron said as he came out of the house carrying an empty basket.

'Hey, Ronnie. What's she got you doing now?'

'Getting the washing off the line,' Ron rolled his eyes. 'She's trying to make sure that…' Ron broke off and shrugged. 'I dunno know.'

'She's trying to make sure that you, Harry and Hermione don't have a chance to talk.'

Ron turned to face with a surprised look on his face. 'How'd you know?'

'It ain't that hard to work out,' Bill said as they started walking over to the line. 'She's just worried about the three of you. We all are.' Bill sent Ron a look. 'I know that you three aren't going back to Hogwarts.'

'We can't. We've got… stuff to do.' Ron put the basket down and faced his older brother. Bill briefly wondered when Ron had become so confidant and then remembered everything that Ron had been through. 'You won't be able to talk me out of it, y'know, so please don't try.'

'That's not what I was getting at. I just wanted to tell you to be careful. And if the three of you ever find you need somewhere to hide out for a while, well, you know where to find me. Okay?'

Ron smiled and nodded. 'Not that we will, but thanks, Bill.'

'Course.' The two of them lapsed into silence as they took the washing off the line. Bill could see that there was something else Ron wanted to tell him but Bill knew better than to push him. Ron had always been like Bill in that respect. Very private about everything.

'Did Ginny tell you what happened after Dumbledore's funeral?' Ron asked softly. Bill realised where this was going and chose his words carefully.

'Yes, she did. She told me that Harry had left her for her own safety.'

'Yeah,' Ron glanced over to where Ginny was sitting talking to Charlie about Quidditch judging by the hand movements they were both making. 'And he was right to, y'know?'

'Yes, he was. Much safer for her if they aren't together.'

'Do you think they should be?'

Bill almost laughed but managed to stop himself. Typical of Ron, worrying about Ginny, especially when it came to boys. Especially when that boy just happened to be his best friend. 'I do. Don't ask me why, but I do. Ginny's always liked him. Way before you even met him. This is just temporary,' Bill didn't mention what might happen should either of them die. 'They'll get back together. What about Hermione?'

Ron stiffened and avoided Bill's gaze. 'What about her?'

'When are you going to ask her out?'

'What!' Ron turned red and glanced around. 'I'm not… I mean, why would you…'

'Oh, give up, Ronnie. There is no point telling me you don't like her like that because I know you do. I've seen every single one of you idiots go through this. I know when one of my brothers is in to someone. You can't lie to me, Ronnie, no matter how much you try. See you later.' Bill smiled at Ron and went back up to where he and Charlie were sleeping. Bill lay down on the bed and stared up at the suspicious burn mark on the ceiling. Before Bill's eyes had a chance to grow heavy, a large owl flew in through the window and landed on his stomach, winding him slightly. Bill looked into the bird's big eyes but didn't move. He recognised the bird. It had brought him letters in Egypt. It was Hermes, Percy's owl. Bill took the letter off the owl and watched as it hopped onto the desk and sat there diligently, waiting in case it had to take a letter back to its master. Bill sat up, opened the envelope, and took out the piece of parchment. He smiled slightly at the familiar hand writing and began to read.

_Dear Bill,_

_Although I no longer consider myself as part of the Weasley "clan" I still feel some connection to my siblings. As such, I just wanted to write to congratulate you on your wedding tomorrow and apologise for not coming. I wish you the very best of luck and I hope that you and Fleur have a long and happy marriage._

_I am genuinely sorry that I won't be in attendance. I would have very much liked to see my eldest brother get married but I fear that my appearance there would not be welcomed in the least after what occurred when I was last there. I hope you understand my feelings about all of this, Bill. You were always the most understanding of us all. _

_In some ways, I think that you are the best of us. I know that sounds strange considering I used to flaunt my differences instead of embracing the similarities between us Weasley siblings. To me you were something and someone to aspire to. You were cool and everybody loved you. I was the opposite, I won't deny it. I have always been a different kind of Weasley, despite the hair. You, Bill, understood from a young age that, unlike other children, we couldn't always have what we wanted or needed and it was left up to you to teach that to the rest of us. Do you ever feel as though they heaped too much responsibility on your small shoulders? No, I suppose you don't. After all, I think you relished in it most of the time. The ability to look after us and control us in a way that they couldn't. We listened to you even if we didn't like what you had to say. We did as you told us and you never used that to your advantage, unlike the Twins with Ron and Ginny. For that, my brother, I thank you. You were always my favourite._

_I know that this must seem strange. Me sending you this letter and telling you all of this. But I think it somewhat necessary. You are getting married, and I have always believed that when a sibling gets married these are the kinds of things that one must ensure they know. I think that it is, perhaps, a good idea to mention that I may be slightly drunk. I went out last night with some of my colleagues and am still feeling the effects of the alcohol today. _

_I want you to know that I don't hate you. Or Charlie, or Fred, or George, or Ron, or Ginny. I could never hate any of you, despite the teasing and such. I love each of you and I worry about all of you. Although I now know that Fudge was an idiot and Harry and Dumbledore were right all long I cannot come back to our parents. Not after what I said and the way I acted. It was utterly deplorable and I can't forgive myself. I just hope and pray that one day all of you will be able to forgive me and love me as you once did._

_I think that I have said quite enough to be getting on with and my head is beginning to pound. I don't normally drink and I don't think I ever will again._

_Best of luck tomorrow! Hope it goes smoothly and nothing messes it up. Give my love to Fleur._

_Congratulations once more, brother Bill._

_Faithfully (and painfully) yours,_

_Percy Weasley_

_P.S. Please find enclosed a small gift. P._

Bill looked back over the letter and smiled. Typical Percy. Bill reached into the envelope and pulled out thirty Galleons. Bill smiled again and replaced the letter and money in the envelope and sat down to write a letter to Percy.

_Perce,_

_You may not believe me but I loved hearing from you. Honest, mate, I did. Thank you for the gift and the kind wishes. _

_Hopefully I haven't woken or disturbed you. Hangovers can be a bitch but I'd try a double dose of Pepper-Up. It always works for me and Charlie._

_I wish that you could be with me tomorrow but I get it. I honestly do, Perce. And I want you to know that I don't blame you for feeling the way you do. It can be hard being a Weasley sometimes, but in the end we're all blood, aren't we? Merlin, that sounds a bit like a Slytherin, doesn't it? But you know what I mean. We're all Weasley, especially when we don't necessarily want to be._

_I remember that at one stage at Hogwarts I hated being… well, one of the Weasley "clan". I can't remember what brought it on, I just remember the feeling. I think it had something to do with Filch and bottle of hair dye or something. Not sure really. But the point is I didn't want to be known for being poor and red-headed (which is where the hair dye came in, I think). I didn't want anything to do with this family and I stayed away from you and Charlie as much as possible (though you both made it damn near impossible!). But then I came home for Christmas and I realised that being a Weasley wasn't all that bad after all. A bit harder to get by financially maybe but everything else was amazing._

_Since then I've been proud to call myself a Weasley and not just because of mum and dad. But also because it gives me this incredible link to you lot. I am incredibly proud to be your brother, Perce, and I hope you feel the same, even if we are completely different. I know you don't like to acknowledge the fact anymore but you are one of us and you always will be. We love you, Perce, and we miss you._

_I won't go into all the gory details about the fights and crying and everything since you left but it hasn't been easy. Especially on Ron and Ginny. Not that they would ever admit that. They're the youngest and they miss us when they're at Hogwarts. They don't act like either but it's the truth. Things haven't been the same since you went. We're short a member of the group and it feels different. I can't even begin to imagine what it would be like if we actually lost one of us in this war. I think it would tear us apart, at least for a while. You've left quite a gap and it's noticeable to everyone. Even outsiders who don't know what's going on._

_We'll all welcome you back one day, mate. I promise you that. _

_Take care of yourself and thanks again._

_Love, Bill_

Bill re-read the letter and once he was happy with it sent it off with Hermes. Bill watched as it disappeared into the slowly setting sun and went back downstairs for Harry's party.

…

Bill was awoken suddenly many hours after Harry's party had finished. At first Bill didn't understand why he had woken up but then he realised that he wasn't actually lying on anything, and was, in fact, being carried, gagged and bound. Bill immediately panicked and started trying to thrash around. He only stopped when Charlie's head appeared in his line of vision and shushed him. Bill managed to look properly and saw that Charlie and the twins were carrying him while Ron lead the way down the stairs, the end of his wand lighting the way. Despite loving his brothers, Bill didn't trust them at all, especially not while they were attempting to carry him down the treacherous stairs of the Burrow, while wedding guests were trying to sleep. Bill decided that it was probably best to stay as still as possible and waited, surprisingly calm, for whatever they were planning. He even managed to doze for a minute or two before being roused by the chill night air.

'One more step,' Bill heard Ron mutter. They made their way over to the shed and, once inside, his horrible brothers proceeded to tie him to a chair. 'He tied?'

'Yup,' one of the twins replied. Bill had trouble telling their voices apart in the dark and didn't even bother trying. An eerie greenish light flickered once and Bill saw Ron holding what looked like a lighter. He frowned at it before remembering that Dumbledore had left it to him. Bill could see that the Deluminator was quickly becoming Ron's most treasured possession. Not that he could blame him. After all, Dumbledore had designed it himself. As his eyes got used to the light, Bill could just make out the outlines of his brothers standing in front of him in a semi-circle in, oddly, age order. They hadn't realised they were standing like that, they had just automatically moved into those positions.

'Evening, Billy,' Charlie smiled at him. Bill had never liked being called 'Billy' and it must have shown on his face because they all sniggered. 'Just to let you know we aren't taking that gag off you 'cause then you'll just talk,' Bill rolled his eyes at him but Charlie ignored him and pressed on. 'For whatever stupid reason, in a few hours you're gonna get married. Don't get me wrong we like Fleur, she's cool, but c'mon mate. You're essentially putting yourself behind bars.' Bill rolled his eyes and, was again ignored. 'But seeing as it's a bit late to talk you out of it we've decided that as your brothers it is our duty to give you some advice.' Bill's eyebrows shot up his forehead so high they disappeared beneath his hair. 'I know what you're thinking. Why would we give you advice?' Bill shook his head vigorously. That was definitely not what he was wondering. But he was ignored _again_. 'Well, we are your brothers and you endlessly give us advice, especially when we don't ask for it, so now it's your turn.' Charlie grinned. Bill shook his head again and actually managed to dislodge the piece of material stuck there.

'Bugger off, morons. What the hell do you lot know about girls, eh? Charlie, you're single and probably always will be 'cause you haven't got enough time because of your precious dragons. You two are single as well, and Merlin help the girls who you trick into marrying you. And don't even get me started on you, Ronnie.'

'I think that's enough,' Ron hastily stepped forward and shoved the gag back into Bill's mouth. 'Charlie, you're first.'

'Right,' Charlie held back the laughter at Bill's outburst and Ron's red face and began. 'Bill, I know that we don't need to tell you how lucky you are that you've found Fleur. You already know that full well,' Charlie smiled sadly glancing at Bill's scars. 'And I also know that we don't need to tell you to look after her and that you'd be an idiot to do anything to lose her. My advice to you, Billy, is to have some fun. And I don't just mean sex, though that is very important, what with her being French and all,' Charlie winked at Bill and laughed as he began straining against the bonds that held him to the chair. 'Not that I've ever thought about that, brother. What I mean by have fun is to take some time out every now and then and do something just for the hell of it. Whether it's by yourself or with someone else. Just stop and have some fun occasionally or you'll go mad in your self-induced imprisonment.'

Bill narrowed his eyes, surprised at Charlie's advice. Despite the conditions it which it was given the advice made sense and was actually useful. Bill nodded and turned his head, the only part of his body that he could freely move, towards the twins.

'Right,' began Fred and Bill wondered if their advice would be combined. 'I'm older than Georgie, and still in one piece, so I get to go first,' Bill smiled around the gag. George rolled his eyes but didn't react in any other way. 'My advice to you is simple. Blood before certificate.' Fred said simply and turned to George expectantly.

'Think you wanna explain that to him? He's looking a bit confused.'

'Oh, yeah, I suppose so.' Fred turned back to Bill who was extremely confused. 'By that I mean that no matter what happens I don't want you forgetting that we're your brothers. I know that Fleur's gonna be your wife and everything but we're your brothers. I just don't want you to treat any of us any different after tomorrow. That goes for Ginny too. Keep acting exactly the way you always have. Don't change or do anything different just 'cause you're married. That's all I got.' Fred shrugged and looked away from Bill, clearly embarrassed. Bill smiled again around the gag and managed to force Fred to look at him without saying a word. Bill nodded at him to let him know that he would take his advice and remain their brother. Fred half-smiled and turned away again, still a little embarrassed.

'Right,' George cleared his throat and Bill faced him. 'I may be lopsided my advice is just as good and it comes in two parts. First, and you probably already know this but I reckon it has to be said. Never, ever, _ever _forget her birthday, your anniversary, or Valentine's Day. She won't forget and she won't remind you. And if you forget she won't forget that or forgive you. So no forgetting. My other advice is simple. Never assume anything. If you suspect anything, ask her. Don't just guess 'cause nine times out of ten you'll be wrong and it will end badly. Ron, your go.'

Bill turned to Ron and waited for him to begin. 'My advice is even simpler. No matter what happens she will _always_ be right and there is absolutely no point in trying to convince her otherwise. So just agree with her and everything will turn out just fine.' Ron gave Bill a look which he suspected was because Ron knew _exactly _what he was talking about. Bill nodded at them and glanced down at the gag, hoping that they'd get the message.

'Only if you promise to be good, and no swearing either,' Charlie said. Once again, Bill rolled his eyes but nodded, knowing it was easier that way. 'Okay then.' Charlie stepped forward and gently untied the gag and took it out of Bill's mouth. At first Bill didn't say anything and just moistened his mouth and tried to relax his jaw. Once he was ready Bill managed to straighten himself and looked at his dearest brothers, wishing that Percy was there as well.

'Thanks, guys. I honestly don't know what else I can say to you lot. And yet, 'thanks' doesn't quite seem to cover it. But that's all I've got for you. That and I can promise that I will take your advice to heart.' Bill glanced at Ron. 'And I won't ask how you came up with any of it because it doesn't matter. All that matters is that you did give me advice, and it was all good. I don't think I could ask for better brothers,' Bill bit his lip trying to decide whether or not to say it but decided to anyway. 'I know that you guys probably won't like hearing this, but I really wish Perce were here. It doesn't seem right without him.'

'Yeah, but he's still being a prick.' Fred said automatically, though his heart didn't seem to be in it.

'I know, but still,' the five brothers fell silent for a minute sparing a thought for the only Weasley that wouldn't be attending the wedding tomorrow. 'Anyway, I really appreciate this, guys. It's always nice to get some advice from the young ones every now and then. And I hate to break this up but these ropes are really starting to hurt.'

'What? Oh, right.' Ron undid the knots in the ropes and even helped Bill stand up.

'Thanks, again, guys.' The five of them walked out of the shed and into the night. 'Just one question. Where's Ginny?'

'Ah, yeah. We wouldn't let her come,' Charlie said sheepishly. 'It was a brother thing.'

'In that case you guys go ahead. She'll be waiting up.'

'Yeah, night, Bill.'

'Night, guys. Thanks again.'

Bill watched as the four of them snuck into the house and actually hoped that Ginny wasn't too hard on them. He could understand why that hadn't included her but he also knew that she wouldn't like it very much. Once Bill was sure that they had all made it up to their rooms, he quietly walked into the house and saw Ginny sitting at the kitchen table straight away. 'Hey, Gin. Mind if I sit?' Bill spoke gently to her. Ginny nodded without looking up and so Bill took the seat next to her. Bill decided that it was probably best if he remained quiet and let her speak first. It took a while but finally Ginny spoke.

'I'm not mad at them.'

'Of course not. Why would you be?' Bill replied, looking at her sideways.

'Shut up. Okay, I am mad. But I get it. It was a _brother_ thing,' Ginny spat out.

'Feelin' a bit feminist, are we?'

'No, they're just idiots.'

'Can't argue with that,' Bill looked at Ginny properly.

'What advice did they give you?'

'Um, Charlie told me to have fun every now and then so I don't go crazy. Fred told me to still be brother to you guys. George told me to never forget birthdays, anniversaries and Valentine's Day, and to never assume anything, always ask. And Ron told me that no matter what Fleur will always be right.'

'Huh, that's actually some pretty good advice.' Ginny looked down at her hands and Bill noticed for the first time that she was holding something.

'Do you have some advice for me, Gin? I could use all the advice I can get.' Bill gently poked Ginny's arm and smiled when she did.

'Maybe, but it's not as good as theirs.'

'I'll be the judge of that. Please, Gin?'

'Okay,' Ginny took a breath and swivelled in her seat to face him. 'You know that I haven't always liked Fleur but that's only because, for some stupid reason, I felt as though she was stealing you away from us. But after what happened at Hogwarts I know that isn't true. Fleur isn't stealing you away from us. She's joining us. Adding to the Weasley clan, I guess. I know that Fleur will look after you, even when you're being stubborn. That's clear, again, after what happened,' Ginny reached out and softly touched one of the scars on Bill's face. 'My advice is to do the same for her. Look after Fleur, especially when she's being stubborn. Look after her and you'll never lose her. Look after her like you look after the rest of your family. Fleur's family now and we'll look after her when you can't. I promise. She's my… sister, now.' Ginny hung her head and drew in another breath. Bill lifter her head to look at him and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

'I will always be here for you, sis. You're never going to lose me to anyone. I promise.'

Ginny sniffed, nodded and stood up. 'I should go back to bed. Actually so should you.' Ginny turned to leave but quickly turned back and pressed something into his hand. 'Keep it.' Ginny smiled at him and raced back upstairs, quiet as a mouse.

Bill looked down at the stone Ginny had given him. The stone was about the size of his palm, flat and smooth. Painted on the side facing him was a gold W surrounded by seven tiny red roses. Bill knew that each rose represented a Weasley sibling because long ago Bill had told them all that they were his roses. Bill smiled and quietly headed up to his room, ready for his wedding tomorrow, knowing that all of his siblings would be with him. Even if they were only a painted stone in his pocket.


End file.
